Eyes on the Goal
by Waking Hyde
Summary: It is Ishida Gin's birthday. However, there is still one person he has not received a 'happy birthday' from. As he contemplates, he finds the guilty little brother Tetsu working to please him.


**Edit: **IT WAS STILL FRIGGIN' 21ST WHEN I UPLOADED, STUPID FF!!!

**A/N: **So I'm back with yet another birthday fic, and yet another _brotherly _fic. Been a while since that, ey? Anyways, this one was a bit tricky to write. I wanted some interaction between Gin and Tetsu, but couldn't come up with a decent plot (I suck that way.) I've been going haywire the last few days due to NOT having any idea of what I should do. Then I sorta had an epiphany during training today. x) And how sad is it not, Ishida Tetsu did not appear on the list of characters I could choose from? I feel like crying.

There are several things I want to explain here: **first, my reason for choosing **_**these two**. _First of all, it's Gin's birthday, and quite honestly, if I'd have him with Shitenhouji, I think it would've ended up too much like Kabaji's birthday fic, only more... Crack-filled. Second, I'm pretty sure I'll have my share of Shitenhouji-madness later. Third, these two have waaay to little action. They are main characters in six fics TOGETHER, one being French, one being about Kawamura, and one mainly starring Tachibana. Otherwise it's... Pretty dead. But they are adorable together, even though we only see this once, during their match. But the subbers screwed up, so most people won't even catch the fact that they're brothers, let alone that they know each other prior to the match. I'm going to do more with them, most particularly with Tetsu's birthday in November, but this also inspired me to write another fic about them.

Another thing I want to explain is the **writing style **of this chapter. For one, the general language in this fic is different than my usual fics because of the characters. In my opinion, this suits them and their characterization better than what I usually do. Noted especially in the way Gin speaks towards others, and occasionally the way he thinks. Also, Tetsu is... Well, Tetsu. x) I couldn't help but add Mamoru Miyano's characterization in this, it's so damn priceless. What confuse me, though, is that Tetsu refers to Gin as 'Nii-san' (big brother). I would have expected him to say 'Nii-sama',especially towards Gin, but oh well, let's stick to the canon for now. Oh, and ignore the little sister.

**IMPORTANT! **And finally, the **setting: **This is set in Tokyo. Very important. The tennis court is the regular we see them playing street tennis at several times during the actual show. It was Gin who moved to Osaka to play tennis there, while he originally went to Fudomine like Tetsu. Or, at least, he went to Fudomine elementary school, I'm not sure if he actually went straight to Shitenhouji or if he moved sometime during middle school. I can imagine him going to start second grade there, or go at the end of second, as he does in my version (this will be visible when I write Tetsu's birthday fic). It suits the storyline better, because I can't have 7th grade Gin teaching 6th grade Tetsu Hadoukyuu. I tried, but it didn't work out, so yeah. And the little sister is there just simply because they have a little sister, I don't really care.

Long author's note. Sorry... ^^;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, places, plots... Whatever, just a burning desire to do so.

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd text.

* * *

**Eyes on the Goal**

The 21st of January was always happy day in the Ishida family. Just like any other, really, but it was special in one way; the oldest son, Gin, happened to be born on this day. It had been celebrated much like how any other ordinary family would celebrate the birth of their oldest; breakfast in bed, presents and smiling faces when he got up and eventually school, where all of his friends would wish him a happy birthday and occasionally come up with more presents.

Gin was never a loud or brash child, but rather calm, grateful and honorable. He accepted it all with a thanks and a friendly smile, before gently excusing himself to go to class.

Although he was fond, and most of all grateful, of the affection he received from those around him, Gin was a humble person, and was a bit relieved when he could finally go home. There was still one person he had yet to get a birthday greeting from; his one year younger little brother, Tetsu. While he was happy for the greetings he got from his parents, younger sister Hana and at school, he would be disappointed, even a bit sad, if Tetsu did nothing to make his day special.

The two brothers had a very close bond. With only one year apart, their bond was stronger than if they had grown up more separated from each other. It was not that their sister was kept out; no, she was just simply to small, their junior in several years, barely a toddler. But the two boys never minded. Neither of them were especially weird about anything; simply being around the other had always made them comfortable. Even if Tetsu was inferior to Gin in mindset, strength and not to mention the fact that he was a bit of a crybaby, they were each other's best friend. Their mutual love of tennis was also a considerable factor in their relationship.

Tetsu had not been awake when Gin left for school. Lucky kid, still having it easy the first year of middle school, Gin often thought. Starting later was only one of the many treats the younger kids still had. Not that Gin complained, really. He never did, after all.

Finally arriving home, he did not flung his backpack across the hall like every other pre-teen; he took of his shoes first, before walking straight to his room and gently putting the backpack against his desk, ready to be opened when homework called. Smiling to himself, Gin walked back to the hallway and counted the number of slippers still standing unoccupied. The slippers of his father, Hana and Tetsu was still standing, although his mother's were, unsurprisingly, taken.

"Mother?" he said aloud, but only said aloud, he should not yell inside.

"I'm in the kitchen, Gin," came his response. Following the voice, Gin found his mother standing over a pot of some kind of soup. The tall, slightly muscular woman smiled at him as he entered.

"It smells good, Mother," Gin said earnestly, making his mother chuckle.

"I should certainly hope so, I've been working with it for quite a while now." She thought for a second, before adding; "By the way, it will be done in an hour or so... Your dad's coming home any time now, he just need to pick up Hana at the kindergarten, but I don't know when your brother will return. Would you mind go out looking for him?"

Gin nodded. "Where is he?"

"I think he said he went out to practice,"his mother said, giving her son a thoughtful look. "He brought his tennis racket as well, so I suggest you go look at that free court you use to hang around."

"Thank you." With that, he turned and made for the door before the voice of his mother stopped him.

"I almost forgot, how has your birthday been so far?"

"It has been very good, Mother," Gin replied quietly, the mood of the room quickly sinking. His mother grew silent, and when she spoke again, Gin noticed she had placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting grip.

"Don't be disappointed in him, " she said, a smile evident in her voice. "He said it was very important, and that he really had to go." Gin was tempted to point out exactly how much Tetsu had been training lately, to the point of worry for his older brother. "He left you this, though." She slid a small package into his palm. It was clumsily wrapped with a small note attached to it, no doubt Tetsu's own handwork. Gin had to smile a bit. His mother watched with a familiar warmth at the love between the two brothers.

"Now go get him," she said in mocking urgency, ushering her oldest child out the door. "You can open it on the way."

"Yes. Bye, Mother."

"Bye, Gin."

It was a good ten minute walk to the court with Gin's long strides, but he walked without much thought as he gently opened the note first, reading slowly and carefully. Tetsu's handwriting was never one of the best, but Gin had learned to read it over time.

"_Dear nii-san," _it read before skipping a couple of lines. "_I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier today, y'know before school. But mom and dad didn't wake me, so... Sorry. I know you're probably mad at me for being out training... On your birthday, of all things. I'm sorry!!! The present isn't the best, but it's all I could afford... Dad wouldn't give me more money, so this was all my allowance could buy. Dad said I should put some effort and make it meaningful instead, but I dunno. I'm not really that creative, I'm sorry. Hope you'll still like it, though. Happy birthday! Tetsu."_

Gin eyed the letter with fondness as he folded it and put it in his pocket. His little brother could be so ridiculously sincere at times, though he most certainly had nothing to say in that matter.

Turning his attention towards the small parcel, he effortlessly unwrapped the crumpled paper. A small jingle could be heard as a chain slid from the half-opened pack and into the boy's hand. He smiled to himself. The chain was simple, with the kanji for "honorable" engraved in a black chip hanging loosely at the end. He pulled it over his bald head and let it slide beneath his shirt.

As he neared the court, he could hear the loud thumping of a powerful tennis ball on impact and occasionally cries of a strained voice. A voice he recognized instantly. Frowning, he jogged the last steps of the stairs leading to the court.

It did not take long before he located the loud cries of his brother. The younger Ishida was facing the practice wall, balls spread all over the place. What made Gin's heart leap with joy, however, was the numerous ball-sized marks, and even dents, in the wall.

"Again," he heard Tetsu mumble to himself. "Again!"

Gin watched with pride as Tetsu hit a hard serve towards the wall, before gathering the racket in both hands and swinging widely towards the already heavy ball.

"Hadoukyuu!!"

Gin felt himself grin as his little brother hit a perfect Hadoukyuu, and even more when he successfully stopped it before it bounced away.

"_You're doing it wrong, Tetsu. Try holding it more like this..."_

"_But Nii-san, this isn't going anywhere!" Tetsu whined as Gin steered his limp grip on the racket. "I'm not going to master it... Let's just face it, it's your move, only you can do it."_

"_Stop saying such nonsense, Tetsu," Gin scolded and put his hand over Tetsu's smaller. "I know you can do it. Look – when the ball comes, you grip your racket with both hands - " his left hand guiding Tetsu's, placing it next to the other on the racket. " - and swing like this! A wide arch while keeping your eye on the goal." Gin demonstrated by guiding Tetsu slowly through the motion, wincing inwardly at the difference of leading the right-handed Tetsu while he usually used left._

"_It always works when you do it for me," Tetsu sighed, growing increasingly frustrated by the minute. "But as soon as I'm on my own I screw up!" Gin frowned._

"_You're not focusing enough," he said sternly. "You must concentrate. I've already learned you all of the basics, you should be able to do it. I know it takes a lot of practice, but I have faith in you. You just need to want it enough."_

"_I want it," Tetsu mumbled, cringing slightly at his brother's harsh words. "I want to be like Nii-san..." It was said softly, but Gin caught it. His eyes softened seeing his brother's sad eyes and frustrated pout._

"_Try again," he said encouragingly, stepping back slightly so Tetsu could shoot at the wall undisturbed. He watched in anticipation as Tetsu slowly threw the ball in the air before smashing it against the wall. The ball obediently returned and Gin nodded as Tetsu assumed the correct position for the Hadoukyuu shot._

_He smiled as the younger successfully hit a strong, heavy ball – before getting pounded in the stomach with it as it returned._

"_OW!" Tetsu cried at the impact, dropping his racket and sinking to one knee. Gin sighed. Brutal as it might seem, it was not the first time it had happened. Usually, Tetsu could manage to either hit a strong ball with no direction control – or a controlled ball with little extra force. He would have to combine those should he ever be able to master the Hadoukyuu._

"_Are you still alive, down there?" he sighed as he put a hand on Tetsu's shoulder._

"_Just peachy," Tetsu spat back before composing himself. "Sorry."_

"_It's okay," Gin nodded, gently helping his brother stand again. "You still lack ball control, Tetsu. Unless you can combine the abilities of accuracy and strength, you won't learn this. Also... You need to be able to handle the strength of your own ball, if not, then you cannot use it. Do you understand?"_

"_Easy for you to say," Tetsu sulked, still clutching his aching stomach. "I bet Nii-san never had problems like this..."_

"_Of course I did, I developed it," Gin brushed him off. "But just keep your eye on the goal, focus, and you then you'll do it. I know you can, Tetsu, and I really want you to succeed here." Tetsu's eyes widened in realization. It was true. Gin had spent months polishing his signature move, and was still pushing it towards new heights. He would love it if his little brother, who meant more to him than any other, could master it. Gin would give anything to see the satisfaction of completion in his little brother's eyes, and know that he was the one who made it happen. In addition, he knew Tetsu was a brilliant tennis player at his age, but he needed more if he would succeed in Fudomine. The Hadoukyuu could help him to top while he was still struggling to come up with something on his own._

"Again!" Tetsu panted to himself. Gin watched in amazement as the same process repeated itself; Tetsu hitting a serve, returning it with a perfect Hadokyuu, before stopping it with his racket as if it was nothing.

"AGAIN!"

"Stop, Tetsu."

Tetsu, unaware that he was being watched, dropped the ball and turned with a shocked expression to face his brother.

"You've mastered it," Gin said, clearly pleased, no – delighted. "It's brilliant. A perfect Hadoukyuu."

Tetsu blsuhed slightly, but still grinned like no tomorrow as he dropped his equipment and threw his arms around his older brother.

"Thank you, Nii-san!!" he cried as he embraced the taller boy. Gin slightly flabbergasted, just blinked as Tetsu realized, yet again, that he had lost to his impulses.

"Agh, sorry, Nii-san!" he yelled and bowed quickly before his brother. "And I'm so sorry about your birthday – Happy birthday! - but the necklace was all I could afford, and I knew you'd be so happy if I completed the Hadoukyuu, so I had to train, to make you proud, and - "

"It's good Tetsu, thank you," Gin smiled and put a hand on the rambling boy's shoulder. "It's perfect. Thank you. I'm very proud of you." With that, he pulled the surprised boy into a big hug, whispering; "Thank you for the best birthday present."

Tetsu smiled and eagerly returned the rare physical sign of affection from his otherwise so stoic brother. "You're the best, Nii-san.."

* * *

Screw the ending, I know. I was high on chocolate for the better part of this, so yeah. I know these are not two particular popular characters, but huzzah for underdogs! And if you've read so far, then please drop of a review, it would be very nice. :3

And: I know saying that he "mastered it" isn't true, considering later, when he is restricted from using it because it will damage his wrist until he has mastered it, however! As you might notice, I'm putting the focus on the two-handed Hadoukyuu, which puts less strain on the arm, and is therefore easier to master than the one-handed, which is the one Tetsu is restricted from using. He's mastered it in the Nationals, though.


End file.
